


Rings

by hannahfanficrobron



Series: Happy Ever Now [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's lost their wedding rings, the night before his and Robert's wedding. Hopefully a bit more fluffy and happy in the end. Chapter 5 up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of nonsense I felt the urge to write tonight. Should be a few chapters long. Set a few years into the future, Liv is 18 here. Enjoy!

“No, no, no, no,” Aaron cursed under his breath. They’d gone. They’d actually got up and walked off on their own. He’d kept their wedding rings so safe for weeks now, and it was the only thing he had to do, the only responsibility he had for the day. Tomorrow.

“What are you groaning about?” Liv asked, hearing Aaron mutter as she went passed his room.

“I can’t find them,” Aaron said.

“Find what?” she asked innocently. Too innocently. Aaron whipped around and glared at her.

“Liv, if you’ve taken them…” he started, trying to keep his voice calm. She didn’t know that they were getting married tomorrow. None of them knew. Robert and him had planned to keep it quiet, just going to a registry office and quickly signing the paperwork. Standing in front of everyone they knew, being vulnerable and declaring his love in front of the entire village was Aaron’s worst nightmare and they both knew it. The most important thing to Robert was the marriage, to belong to Aaron officially. He didn’t care how they did it.

Robert had the marriage licence and had organised the suits (claiming his dress sense was miles better than Aarons) and all Aaron had to do was take care of the rings. The wedding, _their_ wedding was tomorrow. And the box had disappeared. It’d been in the top draw of his bedside cabinet for weeks and every night when Robert was asleep, he’d look at them. Imagining what I would feel like when he was finally Robert’s husband, when he got to keep Robert with him for the rest of his life. How it would feel to know that no one could get between them, though the world would surely try.

“The rings,” Aaron said, knowing from the sweet look on her face that she knew exactly what he was on about.

“What rings?” she said, blinking at him in a way she clearly thought could get around him.

“You don’t fool me, give them back,” Aaron said firmly.

“I didn’t take them,” she said seriously, the fake innocent tone gone. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Though you would deserve it, not telling your own sister that you’re getting married.”

“Liv, we haven’t told anyone,” he said.

“Really? So if I went to ask Vic, she’d have no idea what I’m on about?”

“Don’t tell Vic,” Aaron begged. She would kick up such a fuss and insist on coming, and telling everyone. Probably make a cake too. Then they wouldn’t hear the end of it from Adam either, hiding it from him. Afterwards, they could cope. Afterwards it wouldn’t matter because they’d be married, husbands finally, after years of getting their act together.

“She doesn’t know?” Liv asked, surprised. Robert and Vic were close.

“No one knows,” Aaron said. “A wedding… we don’t need a wedding, we want the marriage. There‘s a difference.”

“Can I come?” she asked quietly.

“Liv…”

“Please,” she said, a begging tone Aaron had never heard from her before. It surprised him so much that he couldn’t find the words to interrupt her. “I’ve never… my mum wasn’t very good with me. I love her, but… she struggled on her own. I’d never had a family, not properly until I came here with you. And Robert…” she looked at the door, closing it in case Robert came home so he wouldn’t overhear them. “You two are my family, and if it came to a choice, you know I’d always be on your side but… Robert is my family too. I want to be there, Aaron. Please.”

Aaron could see that she meant it, the desperation in her eyes couldn’t be faked and he relented. “Okay.”

“Yes!” she said, beaming widely.

“No one else knows,” Aaron said lowly. “I mean it.”

“I’ll keep my mouth zipped,” she said. “Now, cash please.”

“You what?” Aaron asked.

“I need a dress. My brother’s getting married, I’m not wearing anything that I got off the sale rail at New Look am I?”

“You’re eighteen, pay for it yourself,” Aaron said. But they both knew he’d relent in the end

“Please,” she said. “It’s not like I’ve got a job and I’ve been studying so hard for my exams and…” Aaron reached into his pocket for his wallet and gave her a few twenty pound notes, making Liv smile widely.

“Now the rings,” Aaron said in a tone that meant business.

“I didn’t take them,” she said. “I admit, I knew they were there, but I don’t steal.”

“Liv, remember…”

“I wouldn’t steal from you, and _that_ was a long time ago.”

“Then where the hell are they?!” Aaron asked, rummaging through his top drawer again, though he knew the box was missing.

“I have to go,” Liv said. “The shops will be closing if I don’t get there soon.”

“Go, buy a dress,” Aaron said, smiling. Liv had grown up in the last four years and he could barely believe how scruffy she’d looked when she’d entered their lives. Now she was a beautiful young woman who’d changed more than anyone thought possible. “By the way, what were you doing rummaging through my top drawer?”

“Uh…” Liv suddenly looked embarrassed, fiddling with a strand of her hair, a tell Aaron recognised. “I was… you know, it doesn’t matter.”

“Liv…”

“I’m nosy, can’t we leave it at that?” Aaron stared at her, daring her to say it. “All right, I was after a condom, that do you?”

“Liv!” Aaron said loudly, unable to decide if he was shocked or glad that she at least wanted to be safe. As far as he knew, she was single.

“There weren’t any in the bathroom,” she said through gritted teeth. No, thought Aaron. There wouldn’t be as he and Robert no longer used them. “It’s not a big deal,” she said.

“Not a big deal,” Aaron grumbled sarcastically. It was, but right now wasn’t the time to be focusing on it.

“Look, I’ve got a dress to buy, you’ve got rings to find. Shall we leave this conversation for another day? Great,” she said before Aaron could reply. She turned and left the room, and a minute later the house. Aaron stood still for a moment, trying to push aside the thought of his baby sister having sex. Then he shook his head. He’d deal with that later. He had a more immediate problem.


	2. Chapter 2

“Had any luck?” Liv asked

“No,” Aaron said heavily. He’d turned the bedroom upside down and still hadn’t found their rings. He was just putting all their clothes back, wondering how disappointed Robert would be in him. Would he even want to marry him tomorrow when he couldn’t be trusted with one small thing? “How about you?” Liv smiled, lifting a carrier bag in illustration.

“I had some success,” she said. “I’m sorry about the rings."

“You really didn’t…”

“No, it wasn’t me,” Liv said. “Sorry. I know you wish it was.”

“I do right now,” Aaron said, slamming the chest of drawers shut with more aggression than necessary. “God, he won’t forgive me.”

“Course he will,” Liv said easily. “He already knows you’re an idiot.”

“Thanks, that’s cheering me up,” Aaron said sarcastically. “Speaking of, the condom?”

“Oh, I thought we’d dropped that,” Liv said, looking at the floor. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Who are you sleeping with?” Aaron asked, trying desperately to stay calm.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said.

“There must be something wrong with him, otherwise you’d have told us.” Liv sighed and carefully put her shopping bag on the floor, looking Aaron straight in the face. 

“I’m an adult now, Aaron. It’s none of your business.”

“Liv, please talk to me,” Aaron said quietly.

“Fine, I’ll be in the kitchen,” she said, not wanting to have this conversation in Aaron‘s bedroom. Aaron nodded and they went downstairs.

* * *

 

“Tell me about him,” Aaron said calmly when they were sat at the kitchen table. He was determined not to lose his temper no matter what he might hear.

“No,” she said firmly. “I like him, isn’t that enough?”

Aaron was sure to keep his voice measured and calm “Is he married?”

“Aaron!”

“What?” he said. “It’s a reasonable question. After all, I know what its like to fall for a married man.”

“Thank God I’m not you then,” Liv said. “I have a little bit more respect for myself than that.”

“Thanks very much,” Aaron said, raising his eyebrows pointedly making them both laugh.

“His name… please don’t laugh,” Liv said. “His name’s Robert.” It was a struggle to keep a straight face but Aaron bit his bottom lip, hard.

“That could get confusing…” was the only thing Aaron allowed himself to say.

“Nah,” she said. “From tomorrow I’ll just call your Robert your husband.” Aaron felt a surge of unexpected nerves go through him at that. Anticipation too. And excitement.

“Why have you never mentioned him?” Aaron asked.

“He’s really shy,” Liv said. “Plus when Robert threatened to kill my first boyfriend, I kind of lost the enthusiasm to have you two meet anyone I care about. I don’t want you to scare him off. I know the two of you are capable of it if you wanted to.”

“You really like him?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, I do,” she said. This conversation wasn’t as awkward as she’d been imagining in her head.

“I want to meet him.” Liv scoffed and shook her head. “Seriously,” Aaron said. “Want to know if he’s good enough for you.”

“Just… promise not to have him leaving in tears?” Liv said.

“All right,” Aaron begrudgingly admitted. Liv smiled and gave her brother a hug at the moment the door opened and Robert came home.

“Missed something?” he asked, looking at the two of them, clearly having walked in on a conversation.

“No,” Liv said, smiling at him as she got up. Robert leaned over Aaron and kissed him softly. “I think that’s my cue to leave,” Liv said loudly. Aaron smiled into another kiss, loving Robert’s lips against his own. He got up and pushed Robert against the wall, still keeping the kiss going. It was turning quickly passionate and Robert groaned as Aaron’s hands grasped his hips tightly.

“Someone’s excited for tomorrow,” Robert said, eyes smiling more than his lips were.

“Aren’t you?” Aaron asked

“Yeah,” Robert said. Aaron kissed him again, this time more gentle.

“I’ve got a confession to make,” Aaron said, unable to hide it for longer than necessary. “I’ve lost our rings for tomorrow. I’m so sorry. Please don’t read anything into this, I want to marry you so much and...”

“You haven’t lost them,” Robert said. “I took them.”

“Why?” Robert sighed and reached into his jacket pocket, taking out the box and Aaron sighed with relief. And a little bit of anger.

“I’m going to kill you for taking them without telling me,” Aaron said, almost a growl. “I’ve spent all afternoon looking for them.”

“I wanted to… do something,” Robert said. He passed Aaron the box but Robert looked nervous, Aaron could see it. “I’m now thinking I should have run it past you.”

“What’ve you done?” Aaron asked, narrowing his eyes. Robert didn’t answer and Aaron opened the box, looking at their wedding rings for tomorrow. He picked his own up and saw that Robert had had it engraved. Tomorrows date and Roberts name. He looked at Robert’s ring and saw _Aaron_ next to the date.

“I wanted…” Robert cleared his throat, seeming a little embarrassed. “I wanted you to be next to my skin, always. A secret no one else would know. I should have asked first.”

“No,” Aaron said quietly. “That’s… a little sentimental but kind of perfect.” 

Robert smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “But next time, tell me when you take something. I’ve been looking for them for hours.”

“Okay,” Robert said, relieved his surprise had gone over well. The tension left him and Aaron could suddenly see how nervous he’d been.

“Come here.” Aaron pulled him into a kiss, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. It was slow and tender, a simple connection of touch. Aaron rested his head on Robert’s shoulder, breathing in his scent that he still couldn't get enough of after all these years. He struggled to believe that tomorrow he’d tie his life to Robert’s permanently. He couldn’t wait. They had no idea how long they stood there, arms wrapped around each other until Liv came back into the kitchen.

“So, how does this look? Will it do for tomorrow?” Liv asked, twirling around in a knee length emerald green dress.

Robert‘s eyes snapped to Aaron‘s, clear with disappointment. “You told her?” Robert asked, sounding quiet and more than a little hurt. “I thought it was about us, I thought we were keeping it private. I haven’t told anyone, I didn’t even tell Vic! And you know she‘ll be heartbroken for missing it.”

“Robert…” Aaron started. Robert walked out of the house and Aaron winced as the door slammed.

“I’ve put my foot in it, haven’t I?” Liv said, biting her lip.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take Aaron long to find him. Robert stood on the bridge, overlooking the river. He sensed Aaron’s presence but didn’t turn. He knew Aaron would find him, but he’d needed the fresh air.

“I didn’t tell her,” Aaron said, standing next to him. “She found the rings and guessed. I wouldn’t do that after promising you.”

“Aaron, hiding this from her has been hard on me too,” Robert said. “She might be your sister, but she’s mine too. You know that.”

“I know,” Aaron said, always loving it when Robert admitted how much Liv actually meant to him. “And I know you were doing it for me. Small wedding, only us.”

“Not just for you,” he said. “I’ve done the big wedding and it didn’t make me happy. You do. That’s all that matters.” Aaron smiled at that. “I want Vic to be there. If Liv’ll be there, it’s only fair.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “I can’t really argue with you. Though you know she’ll make a huge deal over it.”

“I thought I’d just pick her up tomorrow on the way to the registry office,” Robert said, a sly smile on his face. “No time for her to do anything too… Vic.”

Aaron laughed at that. “She’ll kill us, you know?”

“No, she won’t,” Robert said. “She’d be too happy for us. Plus…”

“Plus what?” Aaron asked.

“They could sign the register,” Robert said. “Be our witnesses. Better than two people dragged off the street.” Which had been their original plan.

“Liv…”

“She’s eighteen,” Robert reminded him. “Why not?” Aaron took a moment, then grinned, that easy going truly happy smile that Robert saw too rarely, even now. But it made his heart stop every time he did. “God I love that smile,” Robert whispered, kissing against it, the imprint of Aaron feeling strong against his own lips.

“I love you,” Robert said quietly. Aaron smiled again which had been his intention. “I can’t wait for you to be my husband.”

“I can’t either,” Aaron admitted, wrapping an arm around Roberts shoulders. When the silence started to become uncomfortable, Aaron changed the subject. “You know Liv’s got a boyfriend.” Robert had no reaction at all, not even a slight tension in his body. “You knew.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “She hasn’t said anything, but I guessed.”

“You could have told me,” Aaron said. They didn’t lie to each other any more. Lies only caused more hurt in the long run.

“Oh yeah, because you’re so calm when the idea of your sister having sex comes up,” Robert said sarcastically. Aaron laughed lowly.

“How did you know then?”

Robert pulled away and looked at Aaron carefully, wondering how much to say. “Since the three of us have lived together I’ve always made sure that there’s condoms in the bathroom,” he said. “Even though we haven’t used them in years. Teenagers have sex, and I wanted her to be safe. That’s all.”

“We could have talked to her,” Aaron suggested, surprised at this.

“Because both you and her really do well in the “awkward conversations” department, don’t you?” Robert said. Aaron couldn’t help a slight laugh at that. “And I’m not stupid, telling a teenager to wait won’t do anything at all. I’m sure you don’t want to be an uncle yet.”

“No,” Aaron said fervently.

“Well then, what’s the problem?” Robert asked easily.

“There isn’t one,” Aaron said. “Just… hold me.” And Robert did.

* * *

 

They both slept really poorly, too excited and nervous about tomorrow. At one point, Robert muttered “screw this” and turned to Aaron quickly, kissing him deeply. It only took a matter of seconds for Aaron to realise that Robert wanted sex.

“We’re meant to be saving this for tomorrow night,” Aaron said as Robert‘s hand squeezed his arse hard. “Remember?”

“I’m getting in early,” Robert whispered. “You’re not seriously complaining, are you?”

“No,” Aaron said. “But I want to fuck you tonight.”

“Who says we have to choose?” Robert teased. “I can keep going for round two, can you?”   
Aaron wasn’t one to back down from a challenge like that.

“Turn over.”

* * *

 

“You look nervous,” Liv said to Robert the next morning, none of them dressed for the event yet and Aaron in the shower.

“No I’m not nervous, I…” he tried his normal bluster but stuttered. He _was_ nervous, so nervous Aaron would change his mind, realise that Robert was a bad man and he could do so much better. “Yeah, I am,” he admitted. “I love your brother so much and I don’t want him to change his mind.”

“He won’t,” Liv said. “I can always give him a kick up the arse. He’d be insane to change his mind.”

“You think?” Robert asked, surprised at her faith in him.

“I thought you were in the way when I got here and I wanted you gone. But Aaron wouldn’t be Aaron without you. Everyone knows that.” Robert drew her in for a hug. He’d needed to hear that today.

“Thanks Liv,” he said. “I thought you were in the way too.” Liv laughed as she let him go.

“Thanks.”

“So… this boyfriend of yours…”

“I wondered when that would come up,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Does he treat you well?” Robert asked.

“Yes,” Liv said, rolling her eyes. She picked her phone up and scrolled through her pictures. Finding one she didn’t mind Robert seeing, she showed him a picture of her boyfriend. It felt almost freeing to not be hiding him anymore. “There.” Robert looked at the picture. The man was taller than Liv by about six inches, messy brown hair, blue eyes and a handsome face. And in the photo of them together, Liv looked happy.

“He’s older than you,” Robert said.

“He’s twenty one,” she said. “He looks older than he is.”

“Hmm?” Robert asked.

“Seriously, I’m not lying,” she said. “Do you need a copy of his birth certificate?”

“No,” Robert grumbled.

“Aaron tell you his name? He’s called Robert,” Liv said, grinning widely.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Robert said, eyes urgent. “Please, Liv, please God be careful about who you send your texts to.”

Liv laughed. “Don’t worry. You’re listed under _Aaron’s Robert_ on my phone anyway.” Robert smiled at that. He liked being called Aaron’s Robert, more than he thought he would.

“Say that again.”

“What?” Liv asked, then smiling as she cottoned on. “Aaron’s Robert?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, a soft smile on his face making Liv roll her eyes.

“I should leave you two sappy idiots alone,” Liv said

“We’ll never get into Hotten if you do. You know what the sight of your brother in a suit does to me.”

“Oh, Robert…” Liv said, frowning. “I didn’t need to hear that.” Robert laughed.

“You know what, I’m going to find Vic,” Robert said, throwing a jacket on over his T shirt. “Tell her she needs to find a dress.” Liv smiled at him as he put his shoes on, then left. She was looking forward to today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are commenting on this! Really means a lot to me, and thank you for reading so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get these done asap, so thank you for continuing to read this!! All fluffy goodness from this point on.

“I've got coffee,” Robert said as the door opened, showing his sister who stifled a yawn.

“Okay, you are way too perky for this early in the morning,” Victoria said, letting him in. “But thanks,” she added, taking the coffee, seeing three more in a cardboard carrier.

“Adam here?”

“At work,” she said. “Aaron’s got the day off, right?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, glad that Adam had already left. That would make this much easier. “Listen, we need to ask you a favour,” Robert said.

“So the coffee’s a bribe?” Vic asked. “And who’s this we?”

“Aaron and I… in about an hour we’re going to Hotten. To the registry office.”

“You what?” Vic said, though he was pretty sure she’d heard him just fine. And the implication was there too.

“We need another witness. If you want to come, that is, we’re not going to force you.”

“You’re getting married today?” Vic still looked blank.

“Yes,” Robert said, unable to stop the grin on his face. He was getting _married_ today.

“And you’re telling me this now?!” Victoria squealed, her face breaking out into a mixture of joy and shock.

“Calm down,” Robert said, though he had a grin on his face. “We don’t want to make a big deal of it, no one except Liv and you know what we’re doing.”

“But why?” Vic asked, her enthusiasm dampened somewhat. “Why’re you hiding it?”

“We’re not hiding it,” Robert said indignantly. That accusation hurt after his history, and he would never again hide Aaron away. “We feel that it should be about only us. No one else matters.”

“That’s Aaron’s words, not yours.”

“Vic, I’ve done the big wedding and you know what? The entire time I was married to Chrissie, I wanted him. I’ve hurt him beyond words in the past. I want to do this for him, keep it small for him. I only need one person to be there, listening to how much I need Aaron in my life. And he’ll be the man I’m marrying. There aren’t many people I would want there anyway. You’re one of them. Are you coming or not?”

“Yes,” she said, smiling at him. “Oh God, I have to find a dress. How long’ve we got?”

“About an hour before we leave,” Robert said again. “And don’t tell Adam.”

Vic looked at him as if debating it, he was her husband after all. “All right,” she said. “I’m barely going to have time getting myself ready as it is.”

“Good,” Robert said. He drew his sister into a tight hug.

“I’m proud of you,” Vic said.

“Why?” he asked, confused.

“I know it was hard for you to admit, being in love with a man. But I’m so proud of you.” Robert smiled at her and hugged her again.

“We’ll pick you up soon,” Robert said. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Fine,” she said. “I think you’re stupid, but it’s your day. I’ll do what you want.”

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely. He left Vic’s heading back home. It was only a quick walk and he needed the fresh air.

* * *

 

He opened the door and stopped as he watched Liv plaiting her hair at the kitchen table, she was now dressed in her green dress for the day. “You look beautiful,” Robert said. She rolled her eyes but was pleased, Robert could tell. “Why aren’t you in the bathroom?” he added, watching her peer over a small hand mirror to get her hair right.

“Aaron’s occupying it,” she said. “Apparently he can’t see the way you look at him, even when he’s just rolled out of bed.”

“Latte,” he said, giving her her coffee.

“Oh, thank you,” she said sincerely, tying her plaited hair over her left shoulder and taking a deep gulp of the hot liquid. “That’s better.”

“Aaron, come on, you look great.”

“You’ve not even seen me,” he said, coming into the kitchen. Robert’s jaw dropped slightly. Aaron did look great. He had his suit jacket on, white shirt, pristine but he’d not yet put his tie on. His shirt was open at the neck, and he’d shaved, looking a little younger than usual. So damn good.

“Christ,” Robert whispered, looking him up and down, unwilling… in fact unable to tear his eyes off of him.

Aaron smirked, pleased at his reaction. “Vic coming then?”

“Yeah, she’s just trying to find something to wear,” Robert said, still looking him up and down.

“Rob…” Aaron warned. “You can’t look at me like that when…”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said reluctantly. “Your coffee’s on the table, I’m going to get changed.” As he passed Aaron, he gripped his hand tightly, kissing his cheek, now soft with the lack of stubble. “I could get used to this,” he breathed across his skin, making Aaron shiver. Robert kissed him again before leaving to get changed.

“You look great,” Liv said, smiling at him.

“So do you,” Aaron said. “I’m…”

“Nervous?” Liv asked. Aaron swallowed and nodded. “Don’t worry, so’s he.”

“Is he?” Aaron asked in surprise. Robert always seemed so confident and he hadn’t been able to detect nerves yet.

Liv nodded. “Convinced you’re going to realise you could do so much better than him.” Aaron felt his jacket pocket, the box where their rings were still safe as Liv spoke.

“I couldn’t do better than him,” Aaron said. “He’s…” Aaron didn’t go on. He couldn’t put it into words quite how much he needed Robert, but he did.

“You got the camera around?”

“Liv, we’re…”

“It’s your wedding day, you’re getting photos taken whether you like it or not,” she said firmly. “And not crap ones taken on a phone either. So tell me where the camera is. Please.” Aaron sighed and found it for her. Arguing was pointless. And he had to admit, looking back on photos from today probably wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. In fact, he’d enjoy that.

“Will I do?” They both turned as Robert came back in, dressed in his suit, blue tie and looking gorgeous.

“You’ll more than do,” Aaron said. “You look…” Aaron exhaled heavily not able to quite finish that sentence. Incredible might have covered it. Aaron was glad he’d left the suits to Robert, he did have good taste.

“That was the reaction I was hoping for,” Robert said, smirking at him. They gravitated towards each other, ending up in a long kiss, bodies pressed together.

“Hey, I’m going to stay at Rob's tonight,” Liv said, pulling them back to the present. They turned to her, seeing her tapping on her phone. “You’re not going to want me here in the way.”

“Phone number,” Aaron said firmly.

“I’m an adult. I’m not actually asking your permission,” she said, scowling at him in a way which reminded them both of the scruffy fourteen year old who’d turned up on their doorstep four years ago.

“No, but I think having a phone number in case the worst happened would help,” Aaron said. “I’m asking, not telling,” he added gently.

“Okay,” she relented after thinking about it. “But it’s just in case, please don’t call if it’s not an emergency. I'd be so embarrassed.”

“I won’t,” Aaron said.

“No, we’re not going to be thinking about _you_ at all,” Robert chimed in. Liv groaned, but said nothing. “Put your tie on,” Robert said, letting his fingers ghost over Aaron’s throat gently. The sensation made Aaron want to moan, but he held it back and did what Robert asked.


	5. Chapter 5

“You wore those long silver earrings a couple of weeks ago, could I borrow them today?” Vic nodded, letting Liv into her house. Liv had her small heels clutched in her hand, her feet bare.

“How are the boys?” Vic asked, her voice almost sing song like. She’d gotten over some of the shock now, and excitement and happiness for her brother and her friend were setting in.

“They’re both nervous,” Liv said as Vic searched for the earrings in question.

“Really?” Vic asked. “They’ve been together years, why are they nervous?”

“Rob thinks Aaron’s too good for him, and I think Aaron just can’t get over how lucky he feels right now,” Liv said. “Perfect,” she added as Vic handed her the earrings. Liv put her shoes and phone down on the table as she put the earrings in. Liv’s phone lit up with a message and Vic couldn’t help the shock that rolled through her. Surely not. This wasn’t possible, right?

“Er… why is Robert texting you that he… can’t wait for tonight so he can get you alone?” Vic asked, eyebrows raised so high they were nearly lost in her hair line. Liv grabbed her phone quickly. Then realised what Vic was thinking. “Oh, God no,” she said. “It’s not what you’re thinking, God, no!”

“Okay…”

“Not Aaron’s Robert, it's my Rob,” she said. Fumbling in her haste she quickly got the photo up she’d shown Robert earlier. “He’s mine, I swear. You can’t possibly think that…”

“Okay,” Vic said calming down a bit. “Just… my brothers got form.”

“I’m eighteen,” she said, a little shocked. “And he’s like my brother, you know that. Robert‘s family.”

“Sorry,” Vic said. “That message just… surprised me.”

“Don’t blame you,” Liv said urgently. “God, me and him?” She frowned at the thought. “Just no.” Both of their breathing returned to normal as they heard a car horn from outside.

“Shall we go?” Vic said, the atmosphere still uncomfortable. “Sorry,” she added again, giving Liv a hug.

* * *

 

“Good morning,” Robert said brightly as the girls got into the back of the car. “Ready for this?”

“Yes,” Vic said, forcing a smile as Robert pulled away, leaving the village behind them. Robert and Aaron caught each others eyes, sensing the tension between the girls.

“Everything all right?” Aaron asked warily. He didn’t want anything to ruin this day for them, and if Vic and Liv were arguing he’d really rather they didn’t come. Today was about them.

“Yep, it’s all fine,” Liv said. “Apart from the fact Vic thinks Robert and I are having a thing, we’re all good.”

“What?!” both men said, Robert pressing down on the accelerator a little harder than he’d intended, taking a few seconds before he could get the car under control again.

“I got a text which Vic read. It was from Rob,” Liv said, making Aaron laugh and Robert groan. Vic just looked embarrassed at her assumption.

“Oh, God, this is going to be my life from now on, isn’t it?” Robert said as Aaron laughed. “No, it’s no good, he has to change his name.” Liv laughed, she couldn’t help it. “Seriously, no other men you fancy?” Robert asked.

“Robert…” Aaron said quietly, the warning note in his voice.

“Sorry,” Vic said. “I didn’t mean… look, lets just forget it.

“I’m teasing you,” Liv said, smiling at her. “Just winding you up.” Vic relaxed a little, still feeling embarrassed. Such a stupid assumption to make. Of course neither Liv nor Robert would ever consider it. It was just a momentary thing, seeing Liv dressed up and realising she wasn’t a child any longer, combined with the text message… Vic felt stupid.

“I’ll buy you a drink later to make up for it,” Vic said to Liv. “Deal?”

“Perfect,” Liv said. She hadn’t turned eighteen that long ago, and drinking (legally at least) was still a novelty for her. In the quiet at the back of the car Liv passed Vic a small box of confetti which she had in her handbag. Vic hadn’t even thought of that and took it gratefully.

“They’ll hate that,” Vic said, smiling at the confetti.

“Don’t care,” Liv said, shrugging. “I’m allowed to embarrass him. He’s my brother.”

“Which one are you talking about?” Vic asked, hearing the softness in her words.

“Either,” she said after a moment.

“What are you two whispering about?” Aaron asked, turning around to look at them.

“Nothing,” Liv said easily. Vic just agreed with her.

* * *

 

Not much was said in the car until they parked outside the registry office. Everyone had noticed that Robert had gone a little paler than normal, whether this was down to nerves or excitement none of them knew.

“Rob?” Vic asked. Then changed her mind. She nodded at Liv and they both got out of the car, leaving the two men alone.

“Are you all right?” Aaron asked. "If you're having second thoughts..."

"No!" Robert said loudly. “No, I want you,” Robert said, looking down. “But… you can do so much better than me. You’re good and strong and kind. And I’m just a bit of a mess.”

“Hey,” Aaron said, putting his hand under Robert’s chin, making him look directly at him. “We’ve made a life together. I love you, all of you. I wouldn’t be here at all if it wasn’t for you, so don’t give me that “I’m not good enough for you” rubbish. You are. Now are we going to do this or what?”

“Yes,” Robert said, smiling at him. Aaron leaned across and kissed him sweetly. “Got the rings?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded, feeling the lump in his jacket reassuringly. “Good. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

They’d gone for the shorter ceremony, knowing at the time there’d be no one there. Now there were two witnesses but they were still glad. At the front of the room, neither of them had been able to let go of the others hands, needing the grounding, needing the touch of the other while the registrar waffled on a bit. It wasn’t until they exchanged rings that the emotions started to become too much for them both. Robert went first.

“Aaron, in my life, I have never let myself need anyone, except you. And that doesn’t scare me any more. I always thought if I relied on someone, that would make me weaker somehow. You showed me how wrong that is. I can’t even imagine how unhappy I would be now if I’d never met you. You gave me a second chance, and I’m grateful for it everyday. You are my best friend and the love of my life.” Robert slid the ring on Aaron’s finger very slowly, making the touch last as long as he possibly could until the silver band rested where it would hopefully stay for the rest of their lives. Robert did not let go of his hand, unable to. “I love you.”

Robert’s quiet honest words had brought all the emotion to the front. God, he didn’t think he’d cry, didn’t expect tears to even come close. Aaron had never in his life cried because he was truly happy. He blinked away the tears, aware it was his turn now. He needed to hold it together, though he could see Robert was emotional too. “I never thought we’d ever be here,” Aaron started. “Never thought I’d be lucky enough to get to keep you for good. You helped me through the hardest time in my life, and I know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“Aaron…” Robert interrupted gently.

“No,” he said, squeezing his hand tightly. He didn’t want to be interrupted now. “You were there for me when I didn’t even know I needed you. You wouldn’t let me go through it all alone. And that’s when I fell in love with you all over again.” Robert’s eyes softened towards him marginally, Aaron could see the change in his expression. “I love sharing my life with yours. I love you, even when I can’t stand you.” That made the girls laugh under their breath. But neither Aaron nor Robert broke their eye contact, they couldn’t. Aaron echoed Robert’s earlier movements, sliding the ring onto Robert’s finger, keeping their hands touching as much as possible. “I love you.” They both smiled at their joined hands, the rings shining between them.

“Aaron and Robert have committed themselves to each other with the giving and receiving of rings, in front of these witnesses. It’s my pleasure to declare you married. You may kiss your husband." Robert smiled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Aaron’s for a moment of happiness, smiling widely before he dipped to kiss him, deeply. He could feel Aaron’s smile against his mouth and before long they were smiling much too much to keep kissing.

“I didn’t think you’d cry,” Robert said, wiping his husbands tears away.

“Didn’t think I would either,” Aaron said. “I love you.” Robert kissed him again, this time more passionate, ignoring their sisters, needing to let Aaron know how much he was loved without words. He always deserved to be loved. And Robert would go out of his way to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found this chapter really difficult, so I hope it came out okay in the end. This'll be the last chapter today, hope to get more done tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to tie it all off. Love to see the boys happy! Thank you for the encouragement on this.

Outside there was laughter and happiness and much to Aaron’s displeasure, the girls throwing confetti. Liv had got very happy with the camera too, almost running out of space on the memory card. Aaron and Robert couldn’t stop smiling, their faces almost aching from the permanent grins. None of them cared that they were in a car park, or that the weather was grim threatening rain. Aaron and Robert’s happiness was completely infectious.

“You know, I’ve never seen you smile this much,” Victoria said to Aaron, both of them leaning against the car, Aaron watching Robert and Liv having fun with the camera.

“He makes me so happy,” Aaron said, not moving his eyes away from him. “I never could stay away from him. Even at the beginning.”

“You’ve got your work cut out with him though,” Vic warned. “I love him, he’s my brother, so of course I do. But Robert’s not easy.”

“Vic, when did I ever do anything the easy way?” Aaron asked, looking at her. Vic laughed then hugged him tightly. It was so good to see them happy.

“You know Chas is going to kill all of us don’t you?” Vic said conversationally as Robert and Liv came back into earshot.

“No, I think it’ll be just me,” Robert said, but he was still smiling. Nothing was going to ruin his joy today. “Lets head back to the Woolpack.”

“Really?” Aaron asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll get the champagne in.” Robert threw Vic the keys. “You’re driving, we’ll be in the back.” Vic rolled her eyes, Liv laughing as the two men ended up kissing in the back seat.

“Better keep your clothes on!” Vic said very loudly. “I know how you two started.”

* * *

 

In the end, for most of the car journey back to Emmerdale, Aaron and Robert ended up toying with each others hands, touching the new rings on their fingers. It made it more real somehow.

“Sure you want to do this?” Victoria asked as they pulled up outside the pub. She was speaking directly to Robert and everyone knew Chas wasn’t going to be pleased.

“Let’s get it over with,” Robert said, untangling himself from Aaron’s arms as they got out of the car.

“Two bottles of Champagne please, Chas,” Robert said, trying to hide his nervousness at her reaction as the four of them traipsed into the pub. She looked at the four of them, obviously dressed up, happy and laughing.

“You’ve gone and done it, haven’t you?” she said, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Aaron and Robert.

“Done what?” Aaron said, but he couldn’t help the grin as Roberts hand slowly stroked his back. Chas reached for Aaron’s hand, seeing the ring there, though it didn’t surprise her by this point.

She sighed heavily. “And you didn’t invite me?” she said sadly.

“We didn’t invite anyone,” Aaron said. Chas looked at Vic and Liv pointedly, clearly dressed up. “Can we have a drink please mum?” Aaron looked at her innocently and she sighed again, reaching for the champagne from the fridge. She passed Robert the bottle and then hurried out from behind the bar to give her son a tight hug.

“Oh, Aaron,” she said, not letting him go for longer than Aaron was comfortable with.

“I’m happy mum,” he said. Chas let him go, still standing very close to him. “We’ve been together years, mum, it can’t be a big surprise.”

“I just wanted to be there,” Chas said.

“Don’t make me feel guilty,” Aaron said firmly. “Liv and Vic only came because Liv likes sneaking through my draws.” Liv blushed, looking down at the bar for a moment. Chas hugged Aaron again, only breaking apart when they heard the bang from the champagne cork.

“You hurt him, I’ll kill you,” Chas said easily.

“I know you will,” Robert said seriously. “I won’t hurt him.” Aaron caught his eyes, a warm feeling sinking into him. God, he loved Robert so much.

“I’ve got photos,” Liv said quietly, trying to distract Chas. 

“Yeah, she went mad with the camera,” Robert said as he poured four glasses of champagne.

“Give it here,” Chas said, some of the shock wearing off. Liv handed over the camera, both of them scrolling through the pictures slowly.

“Oh, that’s a nice one.” Aaron had no idea what the photos looked like, he’d not seen any of them. Him and Robert sat down next to each other, away from the bar. Robert wrapped one arm around him, the other taking a sip from his champagne.

“Was it what you wanted?” Robert asked quietly.

“Hm?” Aaron asked, not following.

“Today. A quiet wedding with just us. Was it what you wanted?”

“It was perfect,” Aaron said, putting Robert’s glass on the table and taking his hand. “I know we did small for me, but are you…”

“I told Vic, I only needed one person there. You.” Aaron smiled and twisted so he could kiss him deeply.

“I am so happy,” Aaron said, looking into Roberts eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything,” Aaron said. “I…”

“No,” Robert said. “Don’t. If you weren’t you…” he sighed feeling the emotion come back and tried again. “You never seem to realise what a good person you are, and how much I need you. You really are my better half.” They kissed several times, ignoring the fact they were in public. They were too happy to care.

“Excuse me!” They turned around, seeing Liv watching them.

“What?” Aaron said, annoyed at being interrupted.

“I’m going to go,” she said.

“Already?” Robert asked.

“Rob’s picking me up,” she admitted.

“We’re going to meet him sooner or later,” Robert warned.

“I know,” Liv said. “Lets make it later shall we?” Both men stood up, giving her a hug at the same time.

“I’m happy for you two,” she said sincerely. “About time you got your act together.”

“Love you, Liv,” Aaron said, smiling at her as she left the pub. She grinned back before vanishing. Victoria came over, going through the photos. Liv certainly had done a good job.

“I like this one,” she said, turning the camera around. Robert smiled at the image. It must have been just before they kissed, confirming the fact that they were now married. Their foreheads were touching, both of them with closed eyes, their lips just a few millimetres apart, hands holding each other. They both looked so happy.

“That’s a great picture,” Robert said as Aaron kept looking at it, silently. Aaron reached for the camera and started going through the images. Both Vic and Robert could sense the emotions in him, so Vic quietly left them to it as Aaron went through the pictures. They were good, Liv really had done well. She’d even managed to zoom on their hands, how desperately they’d been clutching to each other, holding each other.

“Aaron,” Robert said quietly, sensing unease in his silence. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said, a lump in his throat. “Everything’s right.” Robert pulled him close and closed his eyes. It felt so good to have Aaron in his arms where he belonged. Everything was  just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write a second story of Aaron and Robert meeting Liv's boyfriend if anyone's interested? Let me know and thanks for reading! xx


End file.
